The modern consumer is able to capture images with an increasingly broad array of devices. As a result the consumer carries out a very time-consuming and labor-intensive process of organizing images captured by different devices into a digital image library. Geo-tagging facilitates image organization by matching an image to a geographic position at the time of image creation, but few devices offer this technology. Moreover, digital photography has been in use prior to mature geo-tagging technology, meaning a multitude of existing images cannot leverage geo-tagging or other location services.